Tomb Racer/Crypt of Conclusion
Room 1 Stand next to the portal, activate it when the skeletons are falling and run straight to the exit. Room 2 Go directly to the side and a little bit down to push the most southern block away. Now, push the other 2 simultaneously from the side to the panel and exit. The ceiling crusher should be no threat because you can get away quickly. Room 3 Walk to the flower, wait for the ranger blocks to come and dodge. Get the key and unlock the door. Room 4 Move the block on the panel, quickly hit the target platform and run around. Room 5 Push the block on the opposite side of the ranger block forward, to infront and a little bit to the side of the flamethrower. Don't go too far or the other flames will get to you. Room 6 The ranger blocks aim at you. Try to stay in the middle and let them kill all of the skeletons. You will likely need to run back. Run straight forward for the exit when the skeletons are dead. Room 7 Either run on the edge between the pit and the big block or pull the big block a little to the side to take the bag of gold. Room 8 Follow the path of flowers. Room 9 Run straight at the panel, avoid the skeleton, and run around to trigger the second panel. Room 10 You don't need the block on this level. Run straight on either side, and dodge the weak floor at the end. Room 11 Grab the block from behind and block the flamethrower. Run through the moving walls when they are closed. Room 12 Run forward, pushing the block into the blade. Room 13 Pull the big block backwards, and push either flamethrower just far enough to get through. Room 14 Enter the portal, and move the block against the furthest wall. Enter the portal again, activate the panel quickly, enter portal, and run through before the moving walls close. Room 15 Push the big block over the edge of the panel and exit quickly. Room 16 Stay next to the middle pilar and run straight forward of the flamethrower's side. Room 17 Touch the statue, activate the panel and exit. Room 18 Push the block next to the panel that is closest to the wall and activate the other one to open the door. Room 19 unlock each lock and exit. The skeletons can be avoided easily. Room 20 Run straight forward to about 3/4 of the room, release or tap your arrow key for about 0.5sec and run to the exit. Room 21 Go into the triangle shaped lightbeam and step around untill most skeletons are dead. Move away the mirror closest to the closest cauldron to direct the light south. Move the southern mirror up to cook the 1st and 2nd cauldron(you will push more mirrors on your way). Move away the first mirror that the light hits to cook the 3rd cauldron. Use the mirror next or close to the 3rd cauldron to direct the light into the 4th cauldron. To practice this level, you can kill yourself between the moving wall when all cauldrons are cooking. Room 22 Quickly run past the flamethrower, grab the block, move it to the middle and to the panel, and exit. This can be done very fast. Room 23 Stay on the side of the wall. Run around when 2 blades have gone by. Once you are past the pilar, go for the end.